Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/23
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXIII | sekcja3=I zakrakał kruk czarny... | poprzedni=Rozdział XXII | następny=Rozdział XXIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIII I zakrakał kruk czarny... Tarłówna spłakana i drżąca z wewnętrznego niepokoju i druzgocących ją złych przeczuć, pisała list do Andrzeja. Chciała prawdy od niego, wykrycia nieznanej dla siebie zagadki rozmowy z ojczymem i jej wyniku. Niespodziewanie stanął przed nią Kościesza, jak tygrys cicho wsunął się do jej pokoju. - Co to piszesz, Aneczko? Andzia powstała gwałtownie. Od razu spostrzegła, że ojczym sili się tylko na spokój i łagodność. Zlękła się jego twarzy. - Jestem dziś bardzo zmęczony, tyle miałem różnych spraw i... przykrych. Podobno widziałaś się, Andziu, z Hadziewiczem? Wyobraź sobie, że ten... no, śmiało mogę nazwać łotr... Tarłówna zatrzęsła się. - Niech ojczym nie kończy, proszę; wiem, że Hadziewicz podziękował za posadę, uważam go zawsze za najuczciwszego człowieka, serdecznie go żałuję i jestem przekonana, że ojczym zrobi wszystko, aby go zatrzymać. Jaka była rozmowa ojczyma z panem Olelkowiczem i jego stryjem? - zagadnęła znienacka. Kościesza poczerwieniał. - Ach, więc ty wiesz?... - Widziałam ich wyjeżdżających. Przyjechali tylko do gabinetu ojczyma jakby jacyś interesanci. Rozumiem ich postępowanie i domyślam się, co ich do tego skłoniło. Kościesza usiadł i przymknął oczy. - A może się mylisz? - Nie grajmy komedii - zawołała. - Co ojczym odpowiedział Andrzejowi? - To, co i zawsze, nieodwołalnie i już ostatni raz - rzekł sucho. Ugięły się nogi pod Andzią. - Tak mu ojczym odpowiedział?... A on... on się na to... zgodził? - Musi! Krótko i stanowczo... musi! Tarłówna zapłonęła jak pochodnia, zdawało się, że krew ją zaleje, że tryśnie z niej ogień. Wyrzuciła z szalejącej piersi wrzące słowa: - Nigdy! To nieprawda! On się nie zgodzi, on się nie wyrzeknie mnie!... Zanadto się kochamy... aby czyjaś wola nami rządziła. Ojczym nie może nam zabronić pobrania się. Jakie powody... jakie powody? Proszę mówić!... Nie ma żadnych, wszystko za nim przemawia. To nieuzasadniony kaprys... Kościesza wstał... - To moja wola, nie kaprys. Rozumie panna?! Nie wyjdziesz za niego, bo ja nie pozwolę. Więcej już go nie zobaczysz. Wyjeżdżamy stąd na cały rok, może na dłużej. Olelkowicz zrozumiał, że wszystkie jego zabiegi poszły na marne. Zrozumiał nareszcie, przekonałem go. - Kłamstwo! - krzyknęła Andzia - Andrzej nie dał się przekonać. - Więc musi ulec. - Nie ulegnie na pewno! - Moja wola złamie go. - Ani Andrzeja, ani mnie, proszę wierzyć. Kościesza dramatycznym ruchem załamał ręce. Uderzył w inny ton. - Jakaś ty łatwowierna!... I cóż, zabijesz się, jeśli on cię szukać więcej nie będzie? On się pogodzi z koniecznością, a ty sama będziesz o niego kopie kruszyła? - Powtarzam, nie grajmy komedii - zawołała - wiem, co sądzić o Andrzeju i ojczym również wie to dobrze. On nie ustąpi! - I ty dziewczyno myślisz, że on cię kocha tak szalenie, że chodzi mu tylko wyłącznie o ciebie! Ach idealistko!... - Już i ten zwrot znam dobrze, nieraz się powtarzał. Andrzej jest ode mnie dwukrotnie bogatszy, jeśli o to chodzi. A zresztą ufam Andrzejowi więcej... niż wszystkim. Nic tej wiary nie zniweczy w mej duszy, to daremne. Kościesza wyprostował się dumnie. - Ach, więc mu wierz, ale żoną jego nie zostaniesz! Był u mnie, był ze swym stryjem, obaj parlamentowali zawzięcie, stary prosił, żądał argumentów, dlaczego nie pozwalam; młody rzucał się jak lew, chciałem chwytać za rewolwer przed tym twoim ukochanym... Ha, ha, ha!... Cóż się stało?... Odjechali z kwitkiem, nie dałem żadnych wyjaśnień, nie wyjawiłem powodów. - Bo ich nie ma! - krzyknęła Andzia przez łzy. Kościesza z wykrzywioną zwierzęco twarzą chwycił ją za ręce i ścisnął jak w kajdanach. Zasyczał tuż nad nią: - Tak, tak... bo ich nie ma! Żadnych nie ma, a pomimo to ja nie pozwalam. Rozumiesz mnie teraz?! Tarłówna rozpłakała się. - Nic... nic nie pomoże... - łkała - nie wydrze mi ojczym serca, zawsze kochać Andrzeja będę całą duszą, całym... całym sercem... i choćby mnie więzili... choćbym umierała tylko on... tylko Andrzej... mój... mój... Wyrwała ręce z uścisku Kościeszy i zakryła oczy. Szlochając podniosła głowę do góry, usta jej mokre, paliły się żarem i rozwarte lekko dyszały namiętną rozpaczą. Przegięta w tył jak dziecko płaczące, ukazywała w całej świetności smukłą, a toczoną jakby ręką snycerza figurę dziewczęcą, uwypukliła się w tym ruchu drobna a kształtna jej pierś i z szybkiego oddechu falowała ślicznie. Czar bił od niej potężny, nawet płacz jej miał urok. Świeżość, uroda - podziałały na Kościeszę. Skoczył jak ugodzony. Zatrzymał się, ręce mu drżały, twarz zeszpecił konwulsyjny skurcz. Przybliżył się do niej ze zniżoną głową, z oczami zbielałymi i jakby we mgle, usta dziwnie rozsunięte bydlęcy miały wyraz. Był jak potworny tur zbliżający się złowrogo do swej ofiary. Drżał cały, podniecony bez granic, wargi mu zsiniały, czoło osiadły gęsto sino_czerwone sznury żył, policzki skłębiły się w jeden wstrętny węzeł. Bladoszary jak glina, lśnił potem, przerażał wyglądem. Zmagał się z sobą demonicznie, trzymał samego siebie na mocnym łańcuchu, ale szarpał go, gryzł z wściekłości, topił tę zaporę w ogniu własnej krwi, gigantycznie rozkipiałej, rozbestwionej do okrucieństwa. Drażniły go pęta. I... zerwał hamulec. Z pomrukiem zdławionym rzucił się na Andzię, jak wąż boa dusiciel, zamknął ją silnie w swych ramionach, zgniótł, ogarnął całą, że nie mogła krzyknąć, ani oddychać. W pierwszej sekundzie straciła jakby przytomność, lecz wnet myśl obłędna zawirowała w jej głowie, że on ją chce dusić, że ginie... Szarpnęła ramiona, bez skutku, ściskały ją jakby żelazne klamry. Jęknęła boleśnie. A wtem twarz jej sparzył rozpłomieniony oddech jego i spadły na nią gwałtowne pocałunki dyszących warg. Spadły na oczy jej, na policzki, czoło i porwały z dziką pasją usta jej dziewicze. Wówczas pełna wstrętu z całej siły pchnęła go, ale nawet się nie zachwiał, przycisnął ją ponownie i usłyszała jego szatański świszczący szept: - Nie dam cię nikomu...zostaniesz ze mną na zawsze. Jutro jedziemy za granicę, czy chcesz, czy nie chcesz, wszystko jedno! Tyś moja i dla mnie!... Tylko dla mnie!... Nikt mi cię nie wydrze! Tarłówna krzyknęła przeraźliwie. Słowa Lory Smoczyńskiej wypowiedziane w Wilczarach zahuczały huraganem w jej mózgu. Z niebywałą zręcznością wyślizgnęła się dołem z jego ramion jak węgorz i umknęła z pokoju. Kościesza stał półmartwy, nagłe opamiętanie skalpowało mu głowę zimnym nożem przerażenia, poczuł bezmierne osłabienie, ból przemożny rozsadzał mu skronie, zachwiał się w kolanach. Zrobił parę kroków i ciężko padł na jakiś fotel. Przedmioty latały mu przed oczyma. - Czy ja jestem chory?... Ja... chory?... Rękę podniósł do czoła, ale i ramię zwisło mu bezradnie. Złożył dłonie na kolanach i siedział cicho, czekając, aż minie odrętwienie. Pogrążył się w przykrej kontemplacji własnej, brutalnej nieostrożności. - Za wcześnie wybuchłem... to źle... - kołatała głucha myśl. * * * Handzia jednym pędem, bez tchu wpadła do ciotki Smoczyńskiej. Zastała tam Jasia, przestraszyli się jej wyglądu. - Czy Hadziewicz pojechał? - krzyknęła. - Hadziewicz odjeżdża po obiedzie. Co tobie Andziu?... - Gdzie on jest?... - W stołowym pokoju rozmawiał z panną Eweliną. - Idź i proś go do mnie, ale zaraz. Smoczyński wyszedł szybko. Andzia zadyszana przypadła do ciotki. - Ciociu, nie mogę teraz, ale jeśli zechcesz przyjeżdżaj do Toporzysk. - Co tobie? Zwariowałaś Anka? - Ach, ciociu, okropność! Boże, ja naprawdę oszaleję! Zapłakała rzewnie. Powrócił Jan z Hadziewiczem. Tarłówna podbiegła do starego. - Panie drogi, na obiad nie czekamy, jedziemy zaraz, natychmiast. - Dokąd?... - Do Toporzysk. Proszę o nic nie pytać, tylko prędko... prędko!... Inaczej nie mogę, to jedyny ratunek. Bóg mi pana zesłał, to opieka mamy nade mną... - Ależ detyno, serdeńko... - Jedziemy natychmiast! Niech pan każe zaprzęgać prędko, bezzwłocznie!... Zaklinam na pamięć mej matki, proszę śpieszyć. Niechże mi pan będzie opiekunem! Na miłość Boską prędzej. Hadziewicz nie pytał więcej, zrozumiał i spiesznie wyszedł. Tarłówna wzięła Jana za rękę. - Jasiu wierz mi, nie mogę inaczej, jutro byłoby za późno, siłą chce mnie wywieźć za granicę. Jeśli by tu jakaś... przykrość wam od niego, o niczym nie wiecie... Pamiętaj. Uścisnęła Jana, ucałowała ręce zdumionej ciotki, pobiegła cicho do garderoby po ubranie i gdy żegnała się z panną Eweliną, zupełnie nieprzytomną ze strachu, wpadł Hadziewicz. - Konie czekają koło bramy ogrodowej, nie kazałem tu podjeżdżać, bo może... - To dobrze, bardzo dobrze! Wyszła śpiesznie. Za chwilę czwórka tęgich cugantów w obręk do bryczki bałagulskiej zaprzężonych gnała wyciągniętym kłusem w stronę najbliższej stacji kolejowej. - Kiedy będziemy w Toporzyskach? - spytała Tarłówna. - Jeśli zdążymy na kurier o czwartej, to jutro rano koło dziewiątej staniemy na miejscu. - Musimy zdążyć koniecznie. Ach, to byłaby katastrofa, gdyby nie... - I tak będzie katastrofa. Nie zazdroszczę tym, co zostali w Turzerogach. Tam się zrobi piekło. Andzia modliła się cicho. - Ale powiesz mi detyno... jaki powód tego skandalu? - spytał Hadziewicz szeptem. - Bo to, serdeńko, zawsze skandal. Powiesz mi... - Powiem jak ojcu rodzonemu. - Niech cię Bóg błogosławi. Zanim nas pan Kościesza uwolni z Toporzysk, będziemy dla ciebie z moją żoną - ojcem i matką.